How to be Named 'Beilschmidt' and Still Survive HS
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Aloisia "Luddy" Beilschmidt is new to her brother's high school. But who would expect that she, the orderly person she is, would be friends with the knows-no-privacy Feliciano and quiet Kiku? Italy/fem!Germany, other pairings mentioned, human names used!
1. Chapter 1

**How to be named 'Beilschmidt' and still survive Highschool**

**I've been reading lots of gen!flip stories. –nods- (The best of the best are by Black. Rose. Authoress! :D) And I couldn't help but surf Youtube for some good music. (To take a break from all of this Hetalia stuff I've been listening to. 1985 is really good song when trying to avoid France's Embrace the Tres Bien Moi XD) And, right on the front page, under "Recommended for you," is a fem!Germany. With the song, "I'm Your Favorite Drug," by whoever. And BAM! Instant inspiration. I've wanted to write a good Gakuen AU for Hetalia for a while, now, but I didn't want to use any OCs. But I can't stand for a male as the main character, and I don't like any of Hetalia's females. And all of the characters I can write have already been gen!flipped and used.**

**And then I realized that there isn't much fem!Germany out there…**

**Sum.: Aloisia "Luddy" Beilschmidt is new to her brother's high school. But who would expect that she, the OCD and orderly person she is, would be friends with the Personal-space-what's-that? Feliciano and quiet but fangirl Kiku? Italy/fem!Germany, other pairings mentioned, human names used!**

**Alosia = Alosio = Another name meaning the same thing as Ludwig. Alosio and Ludwig are both common German names, which is why she's sometimes called Luddy. Alosia, I could find no record whatsoever of, so the excuse for that will be in the story. ;D (List of gen!flipped characters at the bottom, if you want to see whose flipped before you read)**

**R&R for shorter A/Ns! :D**

**1) Bei einer Frau die Schuhe ("In a Woman's Shoes")**

**Aloisia POV/1****st**** Person**

I face-palmed. Of course Bruder would get me my school uniform one size too small. And hide all of my jackets. And not wake me up even though my all three of my alarm clocks failed to.

I stared at them while I brushed my teeth and tied my shoes at the same time, wondering if he possibly turned them off.

Most likely.

I barely glanced at my reflection as I rinsed my mouth. My short blonde hair was brushed and clipped back respectively with a black, red, and yellow hair pin.

I glanced down at my uniform, checking it for flaws.

No blonde (or silver) hairs clung to the comfortable black cotton stockings. (Because we all know that those two colors would stand out easily.) And the brown whatever-brand-they-are uniform shoes slid on well. At least the stockings and shoes were in the right size. The white button-up short-sleeved dress shirt was too tight for my liking. If it wasn't because of the claustrophobic choking-feeling I got because of the collar, it was because of the self-consciousness I was flooded with when the tight fabric pulled over my chest. (34E, and I did _not _like it. Especially when Bruder insisted on going with me to buy bras.) The red plaid skirt would've been okay if its suspender-like straps didn't accent my breasts, if the hand-height waist didn't feel quite so tight, and if the skirt was actually able to cover my butt when I bend over.

And was that Gott-forsaken black tie really even necessary?

I tried to pull the skirt down a little more, ran my fingers through my hair a few times, and left for school.

Bruder must've been planning on me running late, because as I stepped into my first period, there he sat grinning as everyone stared at me.

I turned bright red, gave an excuse note to the teacher, and sat down angrily next to Bruder, fuming as whispers began to erupt around me.

I glared at him. "Why the verdammt?" I whispered angrily. I wanted to know why he was in two out of eight of my classes, why he didn't wake me up, and why my uniform was too small.

He smirked. "In order of importance—A, late entrances are always a riot, right? Gets everyone's attention. 2, because you really need to show off your body more. And lastly, because I love you!"

"Because you failed a few classes?"

He pouted. "You can't accept it that I love you, my Schwester?"

I nodded to myself. "Yep, you failed two classes. Let me guess, Math and Reading?" Reading was this hour.

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, at least I know I'll pass Trig this time because I have you to cheat off of~"

The teacher called everyone's attention and looked right at me as she spoke. "As all of you can see, we have a new student. Her name is Aloisa _Beilschmidt_—" she said Beilschmidt like someone normally would say manure, "—and she will be joining us here at NSSM."

Immediately, everyone began whispering to their friends about how there was another trouble maker.

I glared at Bruder. "I do _not _want to be tagged as a Beilschmidt due to your disruptive behavior."

He grinned at me. "Then prove to everyone that you're the stick-in-the-mud Luddy that I know and love."

I tossed my head and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

As soon as class ended—all the teacher talked about was how it is imperative not to talk in class—Bruder was attacked by two boys.

Attacked meaning that they both wrapped their arms around him.

"Oh-ho-ho~ Is this the _bien-aimé _Aloisia that you rant about, _mon ami_?" a boy with stubble and wavy blonde hair said lewdly, winking at me.

I'm sure I had a disgusted look on my face as I gathered my things.

"She's not as _caliente _as you described her, Gilbert," a boy with tannish skin and brown hair said, not at all disappointed as he said he was. Although his green eyes were a pretty color.

I turned bright red. Did Bruder really call me hot when I wasn't around?

Apparentally not, because he slapped the boy upside the head. "Quit putting words into my mouth, 'Tonio!"

Antonio grinned. "Francis and me thought you might blush, right?" he turned to the French blonde.

Francis sighed dramatically. "Apparantlly not." Did his eye just twinkle? "But I think she's absolutely _délicieux_~" And with that, I suddenly had a face-full of blue uniform jacket and Axe.

He had, at the speed of light, somehow managed to pull me to his chest and wrap his arms around my waist.

"_Bonjour, mon cheri_~ My name is Francis Bonnefoy~ How would you like to _expérience de l'amour_—" as his hand started to drift down my butt, I slapped him across face.

He simply laughed as he stumbled back. Bruder actually sent a weary glare in his direction, but then smiled at me cheerfully. "Francis doesn't believe in the school's hands-off policy." And simply shrugged.

After fixing my skirt, I took my binder and hit him ontop the head. "That's for not standing up for me, Bruder," I huffed as I left the room.

After getting lost a few times, I managed to find my next hour, home-period and German. Might as well take an easy A and get a language course at the same time.

The class was rather uneventful, and I even managed to introduce myself in perfect German when the teacher asked me to without confusing anyone.

After getting assigned a textbook after the bell rang, I left the classroom—

-and ran straight into another person.

"Oh!" a sweet-sounding female voice said rather softly. After both of us caught or balance, she finally looked up at me.

She had pretty black eyes, and short black hair that framed her face. Her ivory skin had a faint blush on it as she realized that it had been kind of her fault for standing in the doorway.

"Gomensai…" she said quietly, bowing and attempting to run away.

I quickly grabbed her elbow. "Ah, wait! It's my fault for not looking—" not really "—so, sorry."

She looked at me for a few moments than smiled slightly. "My name's Kiku Honda."

I smiled shyly back as well. "I'm Aloisa Beilschmidt."

Her eyes widened. "You're Beilschmidt's sister?"

I sighed and nodded, walking with her to her locker. "Sadly. And everyone seems to think that I'm going to act just as bad as he does."

As she entered the combination, she turned to me and smiled. "I don't think so."

I blushed. She opened her locker and deposited her books, then began digging around for the next hour's requirements. I noticed that her class schedule was taped to the locker door.

_Third hour…..Physical Education_

My eyes widened. "Oh, we have next hour together."

She shut her locker, a plastic store bag filled with something light in her hands. She turned to me as we walked. "Phys Ed?"

I nodded, and she frowned. "You're going to hate it."

I didn't really understand what was to hate.

Antonio and Francis, from first hour, were there, chatting together. A girl sitting next to Antonio, with shoulder-length brown-red hair accenting her olive skin, glaring at anyone who looked at her.

Beside Francis was a smallish girl with curly brown hair in pigtails, tied with red ribbons. She was angrily trying to get out of the arm wrapped around her waist.

And everyone else was chatting, texting, and causing havoc.

I suppose she meant that I wouldn't like the chaos, but that would change when the teacher got here, right?

Sure enough, said teacher emerged from the gym office.

But they had to shatter my hopes by shouting "Free period! Do whatever and don't bother me!"

No one stopped what they were doing, as if this happens every day.

Kiku took my hand in her's and jogged up to the teacher.

They immediately did a once-over of me, not even needing Kiku to tell them that I needed the necessary gym uniform.

Then they turned on their heel, walked inside the office, and tossed the necessary clothing out with a bag, before shutting the door.

I raised an eyebrow, and Kiku just did a 'does-that-to-everyone' eye roll, picked up the bag, and walked with me to the girls' locker room.

She politely looked away as I got undressed, telling me about how class usually always went like that, unless the principal was there. Then, all that they did was run around the outdoors track until the principal left for the band room.

I can not describe in human words what a relief it was to take off the damned uniform. I almost threw it away, but I knew I would get in trouble if I walked around in the ever-so-comfortable red shorts and blue t-shirt.

It was strange how, just looking at me, the teacher had been able to figure out which size pants I wore. Although the shirt was still too small for me…

As I stepped out of the locker room with Kiku, my ears were bombarded with the loudest crashing sounds I ever heard.

The girls (that had been with Francis and Antonio) had teamed up and were now throwing footballs, basket balls, and (ow!) baseballs at the boys.

Francis seemed to know exactly when to duck, but Antonio didn't have quite enough luck when it came to the well-thrown baseballs that his friend threw at his shoulder and legs.

"Wahhh! Elda! Why are you throwing things at us?" he whined as a football barely missed his cheek.

Elda, the girl with her hair down, grit her teeth and yelled something in Italian. The only thing I could pick out was the word 'bastard.'

Francis was simply smirking and shouting things at the pigtails-girl in French. The word Seychelles seemed to be said a lot.

She glared at him angrily. "And quit calling me Seychelles!" She threw a basketball, which he moved to the left to dodge.

After "Seychelles" and "Elda" ran out of things to throw, they gave up and went off to talk to other people. Antonio followed Elda, spouting things in Spanish, while Francis took notice of Kiku and me, sitting side by side near the locker room.

He immediately grew one of those "I'm-so-going-to-have-fun-with-this" male looks.

He sauntered over to us when we weren't looking and, making both me and Kiku burn red, wrapped his arms around both our waists, pulling us towards him.

Kiku choked out a breath, because her small figure made him practically smother her. I glanced worriedly at her, then glared angrily up at Francis.

"_Ah,__ mes chéris, pourquoi es-tu si seul_?" He purred lewdly. Kiku looked like she had absolutely no idea what he had just said, while I knew a little bit of French from my last school.

"Even if we _are _lonely, which we aren't, then that doesn't mean you should waltz over here uninvited."

He looked kind of shocked that someone actually understood him.

"Oi,_ parlez vous Francais?" _he asked eagerly. I pried his arms off of Kiku and me, and sort of guarded her by standing a little in front of her.

"…only a little…" I mumbled.

He frowned a little in thought, and Kiku and I ran off in Antonio's direction.

I gave her a look, and she mumbled "he's my friend, sort of…" just as we stopped in front of the bleachers. Elda and Seychelles were talking to each other quietly, with Antonio simply sitting happily with his arm looped around Elda's shoulders.

Antonio's eyes brightened up as he saw Kiku and me. "Ah, Kiku, I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?"

Elda looked jealous by this little conversation, but she brought her attention to me. She took one look at me and growled angrily, "potato bitch."

My eyes widened but Kiku gave me a warning elbow to the ribs. Elda was apparentally not a force to reckon with.

I found this out for myself when Antonio smiled happily at me and, slipping his arm around my waist, rested his chin on my shoulder. "Beilschmidt! I didn't realize we had this class together as well, sí?"

Elda's eyes flared up angrily—I could practically see the flames in her brown irises. But she quickly masked her jealousy by pouting angrily and tossing her hair over her shoulders, turning back to Seychelles. Said girl was biting her lip, with her cheeks glowing red, as she held back from laughing.

Elda obviously liked Antonio. She just seemed to have lucked out by getting the most clueless boy to fall in love with.

I lightly elbowed Antonio in the gut, then tilted my head slightly in Elda's direction.

Well, Antonio didn't pick up that Elda was mad at _him_, but at least he realized she was madder-than-usual.

He mindlessly let go and flung himself onto the unfortunate girl, cooing about how she looked adorable and how he would beat up whoever made her mad. She burned bright red and (weakly) attempted to push him off of her.

Ah, spending the second half of the school year here would prove harder to be then I thought.

**Wow. This chapter took me an incredibly long month to write. And it's-OMG-2,000 words long! Don't expect any of the other chapters to be quite so awesomely long as this. :P I originally planned for her entire first day to be this chapter, but the gym scene took so long –face palm- Actually, the entire story up to about half-way through the gym scene was all done on the first day. Afterwards, about only three paragraphs were written a day (at the most.) And then, at the "potato bitch" bit, I stopped for about a week and then wrote everything after that today. (6/8)**

**Please review! Reviews make me want to update! :) (I'm already working on the next chapters, but there have been many times when I would have the chapter finished but forgotten to post it until I got a review for that story! :D)**

**P.S., as I just now remembered this, here's the list of characters whose genderflipped, and their new names~!**

**Germany/Ludwig = Aloisa ("Luddy")**

**Romano/Lovino = Imelda ("Elda")**

**Japan/Kiku = Kiku**

**America/Alfred = Allison ("Ally")**

**Poland/Feliks = Grażyna ("Grace")**

**Switzerland/Vash = Vanessa**

**Latvia/Raivis = Tievgalis ("Tia")**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to be named 'Beilschmidt' and still survive Highschool**

**:) Been a while since I've written some nyotalia. Got inspired by the smooooch video on youtube, because Japan looked so ADORABLE! Review, asking for a link, and I'll send it to you! :D**

**Soo….I'm writing this at like 230 in the morning today…:P Because I am having a sleepover, and those are usually when I stay up all night. AND GUESS WHAT? THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE I INTRODUCE ITA-CHAN~~~ :DDD**

**R&R, and enjoy! :)**

**2) Ich werde immer noch ****stehen hoch**** (trotz der ****kleidung****)!  
["****I will still stand tall (despite the outfit)!"]**

**Aloisia POV/1****st**** Person**

Finding my next class proved to be easy since Antonio, Elda, and Kiku were all in there as well.

Elda kept dropping her Science textbook and moving incredibly slowly to pick it up, which made me wonder what she didn't like about that class. So, as we stood in front of the door, Kiku walked inside while Antonio and I stayed behind to wait on Elda, who was dragging her feet glumly as she made her way up the rest of the hallway.

I turned to Antonio. "Um, Antonio, why doesn't Elda like this class…?"

He simply winked. "You'll see."

And, sure enough, I saw. As soon as Elda stepped foot in the doorway, she was tackled in what looked like a bone-crushing hug. By a boy with a lighter shade of her hair, cut shorter. And lively golden-brown eyes. And an impossibly-cheerful smile.

_Gott_, why did such an idiot make my heart race?

"_Fratello_, if you don't let go of me _right now_, I swear I will do impossibly painful things to you when we get off of school property," Elda growled warningly.

The boy simply clung on tighter and nuzzled her cheek. "Ve~ _Sorella_, I know you can't hurt anyone~"

Antonio flinched, obviously a little depressed that Elda's—apparent—bruder wasn't treated the same way that he was.

Just as Elda managed to pry her brother's fingers off of her arm, the bell rang.

I glanced around the classroom as I settled into the seat next to Kiku and realized that the teacher hadn't even arrived yet.

I turned to my quiet "friend" and gave her a questioning look.

Apparently, she thought I wanted to know about Elda's bruder.

Which I don't. Why would I want to know about him, with his soft-looking hair and big puppy eyes and-and-and-

Damnit.

"That's Imedla-chan's brother, Feliciano. He has no idea what personal space is, he has a large infatuation with pasta, , he over-uses the 've' sound, and-"

"Kiiiiiikuuuuuuu~" he said loudly as he sat down in the seat on the other side of her.

"-and he's also my friend."

He smiled brightly, put his chin in his hands, and looked at her. "Ve~ Kiiiikuuu, who is the pretty new student?" He bat his eyelashes.

Wait—did he just call me pretty?

I burned bright red as she glanced at me before replying. "_Eto_…Feliciano-san, this is Aloisa Beilschmidt-san—" he didn't even twitch at my last name, "—and she's here to—well, I don't actually know why she transferred here." She turned to me. "Aloisa-san, weren't you going to a really classy all-girls academy before you came here?"

I nodded, choosing to ignore the fact that she wrote down 'yuri fanfiction idea' and a bunch of Japanese while she spoke.

She paused, then tilted her head downwards. "So why did you come here?"

I felt my lips twitch into an almost evil smile. "My parents wanted me to keep an eye on Bruder."

Kiku paused, and then giggled quietly. "I see that his behavior wasn't kept as much of a secret as Gilbert-san thought it was…"

Feliciano, on the other hand, simply blinked. "Ve~?"

Kiku turned to him. "You know how Gilbert-san kept bragging about how his parents lived in another country, so he never got in trouble for his antics?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Well, since they sent Aloisa-san to watch him, then doesn't that mean that they knew he was up to trouble?"

Feliciano sorted this over for a few seconds in his mind, then smiled in a confused sort of way. "Ve~ But, if they're his parents, then wouldn't they already know he was disruptive and decided that he probably would act up more in high school, ve~?"

For the two or three minutes I had known him, that was probably the most profound thing I had ever heard Feliciano say.

Apparentally, things like that didn't happen very often, because Kiku was wide-eyed and said, "Say that again, Feliciano-san!"

He tilted his head with a confused look. "Ve~? I said something?"

Kiku sighed sadly. "Nevermind…" Then she turned towards me. "You heard, though, right?"

I nodded. "His theory wasn't correct, though. (Although it was very impressive) My parents still received his report cards and such, and he was doing pretty good (for Gilbert, at least.) But once he failed two classes last year and they found out he would have to retake them, they decided that, if I were to live with him for the rest of this school year since it's his last, that he'd at least be able to get into a college."

Kiku gave Feliciano a worried look. "Ahhh, could you repeat that, Aloisa-san?"

I smiled slightly. "If I was here to keep him in line since it's his last year, then he won't end up homeless on the streets."

Kiku nodded in approval. "That probably made more sense to Feliciano-san…" she trailed off as she realized he had fallen asleep.

I glared angrily at him, poking his head with my pencil eraser. "Oi. Wake up before you get into trouble!"

"Ve~" he said happily in his sleep.

I turned to Kiku, who only replied with "nothing ever wakes him up."

I paused for a few moments, going over ideas like they were battle strategies. Then I leaned as close to his face as I could handle and, said calmly, "Let me explain my English homework to you."

He immediately jumped up, bumping his forehead against mine while he did so.

I angrily rubbed my aching forehead. "Ow…" I mumbled.

But he was in full teary-eyed mode.

I wondered if maybe the pain had been worse on him—but that thought was shot down when he whined "Ve~ I'm soooo sorry, Doitsu!"

I blinked back my surprise then turned to Kiku. " 'Doitsu'…?"

She shrugged. "It's the Japanese word for 'Germany.' He's been picking up Japanese ever since he started talking to me."

I was even more confused. "Why call me 'Doitsu,' though?" She quietly giggled.

"Because you're German!"

I kind of frowned. "That's kinda racist…"

She only laughed even more. "Then if you want revenge, you should call him 'Italia.' "

I snickered. "S'pose you're right…"

Feliciano looked more and more confused by the second.

Science proved just as nerve-wracking as Gym, because the teacher never even showed up.

When the bell rang for lunch, I couldn't help but think _Four classes down; lunch, free period, four classes, and three more passing periods to go._

I skipped out on eating, hoping that I could simply go to the library and read for the next two hours (because my "study hall" hour was right after my lunch.)

Of course, that didn't stop Kiku from offering to share her lunch with Feliciano and me, which resulted in Feliciano and me hanging out with her. (I mostly only stayed because I would've felt kind of bad for ditching.)

The three of us sat down under a tree in the courtyard. I was surprised that it was only a tiny bit chilly, since it was SUPPOSED to be winter. (November 14th is winter, in my opinion.)

If I had only known that there would be so much chaos…

First, since Feliciano was sharing lunches with Kiku (he had packed pasta), that meant that Elda would be joining our lunch group. Since Elda was going to be there (to keep an eye on me and her brother, she claimed), that meant Antonio had to join in. Which led to Bruder and Francis sitting with us, which led to Seychelles stopping by.

And then Kiku's brothers (one older, and one younger) decided they had to check in on "onee-chan." (It was confusing that Kiku acted more Japanese, while Yao seemed Chinese, and Yong-soo appeared Korean. Kiku chalked it up to their different media preferences.)

Oh why didn't I have any sane, normal, relatively-intelligent friends?

**HAHAHAHAAA! I thought this chapter would be long, but I ended up keeping it at 1500 words! :) *cough* Anyway...**

**Thank you so much, everyone who is giving this story attention! (: Let me check the totals...**

**5 favorite stories; 4 reviews; and 12 story alerts! That means that twelve of you have decided you wanna see what comes next, four of you love me so much that you just HAD to give me a review (ahhh, my ego is getting as big as Gilbert's, isn't it?), and five of you deicded that you want the people who look at your 'favorite stories' list to read this!**

**...my logic (and assumptions) are probably off. Sooo, all of you who favorite/reviewed/story alerted, why don't you leave me a review saying WHY you like my story as much to do so...? :)**

**Alright. I did my (lame) attempt at more reviews. So! Thank you for reading, and I'll try my best to update soon! (I already have the next four or five chapters written out XD So let's hope I can transfer them onto my computer soon!)**


	3. Apology Update

Dear readers:

This letter is repeated in three separate stories (How to be Named Beilschmidt and Still Survive Highschool; Ложный Mirties в Suprasti; and Of Cloth and Needle). I have received reviews for these stories, and let me just say that even though I don't have internet connection for a very long time from now, I have printed off your reviews and hold them extremely close to my heart. When I manage to continue working on these stories, I swear I will do them ASAP.

I will also reply to your reviews ;)

So! Let me explain the situation. My parents came across my fanfictions, and let's say they do not like my rather large use of curse words. (Of course, I never noticed until now. It came natural to me.) So, I am in trouble and am grounded for quite a while. I still am allowed to work on writing BUT on a different computer. Since I can't find any of my working flashdrives, I now have no way to transfer my fanfiction from this computer to the one I'm allowed to use. (I'm grounded from internet, and the other one doesn't have a connection.) I'm attempting to get my mother to print off the WIP chapters, and will thus be able to write down what happens next, ready to be typed burnt onto a CD to be immediately updated.

So be ready to stand a long wait for what happens next. Whenever I am allowed to use the internet again, be ready for a HUGE dose of scary fast, multiple chapter updates! :)

Love you all!

Til I update next,

Llamas Myspace and Spam


	4. Chapter 3

**How to be named 'Beilschmidt' and still survive Highschool**

**:] Still grounded from computer~ Yay! (**_**Not.**_**)**

**Really tired right now ): As soon as I get a headache from my sleep meds, I'm stopping and going to sleep, 'kay?**

**R&R! ^^ Enjoy!**

**3) Ist es Belastigung, wennich heimlich etwas fur sie?**

**("Is it harassment if I secretly like it?")**

**Aloisa POV/1st Person**

**P.S. Anyone else notice that in the first two chapters for the POV, I spelt her name Alosia? XD Sorry, just now noticed that typo...**

Just as I sat down in the library, my texbooks sitting on my right side (perfectly stacked so they wouldn't topple over without warning) and my small stack of books to read on my left (towered in the same manner), I was ready to spend one lonesome (but peaceful) hour at the school library.

As I was about to start rereading Romeo and Juliet for the fourth time of my life (I felt it necessary to read it at least once a year because I keep hoping that one day the confusing concept of romance will make sense to me), I was immediately hugged from behind-my "attacker" smelling of Bruder's cologne.

"Schwester! You have your free time this hour?" Gilbert asked happily, pawing around in my bookbag for my class schedule.

I sighed and set down my book, then tilted my head back so I could look at Bruder-upside down, but I could watch him nonetheless.

"Yes, I have free time this hour. I believe I stated that I was going to the library for my free hour during lunch, actually," I said accusingly. He had fully well heard me, and quite possibly only came here-to a library, which I bet he didn't even know how to spell-to bother me.

Gilbert grinned. "Am the awesome me-" I will not even go on to say how ignorant that sounded, "-not allowed to go where meine Scwester does?"

"...Not really, no."

He stuck his tongue out at me then turned to the entrance, where I looked and saw that Antonio and Francis had tagged along as well.

I blinked at my brother. "Both of them have this hour as their free hour as well?"

He scoffed. "Of course not. It's rare for two of us to even be in the same class together. Probably because the classrooms can't stand to have the Awesomeness Occupancy Limit exceeded. They just ditch Science and Language to hang with the awesome me."

I sighed. "I bet their teachers don't even know what those two look like..."

Just then, I realized that more than just Antonio, Francis, and Bruder had stalked me. Hanging off of Antonio's arm was Imedla, and right behind her was her brother.

I quickly sat up properly and began clipping back my hair.

Bruder looked at me, obviously confused. "Luddy-" I didn't even glare at him, like I usually do when he calls me by the pet name, "-why are you suddenly...Oh, nevermind."

At that moment was when Antonio smiled happily and hugged me (Bruder glared but did nothing, not even when Antonio began purring in Spanish about how adorable I was). Imelda began glaring at me like normal, and Francis stared at me curiously, wondering why I had suddenly made my hair look abnormally good.

Antonio pulled away and looked at Imelda, telling her it's not polite to glare at people. She proceeded to take two sharp pencils and aim them at him like darts.

Feliciano smiled at me happily. "Ve~ Hello, Aloisa~ You look really pretty, ve~" He then turned his attention to Gilbert, who had somehow gotten a chick to sit ontop his head.

I blushed immediately at the compliment and looked anywhere but at Feliciano. Which got me to notice Imelda glaring at me with a fiery passion, and Francis smirking as if he just discovered a very juicy secret.

I blushed even worse as I realized that both of them knew I liked Feliciano.

...Wow, did I really just say that? Verdammt. Bruder would be stupid if he overheard me say that, and would probably say something like "admitting you have a problem is the first step of closure."

Imelda seemed to be against me. And I would say that Francis was on my side, but it would fit better to say that he was on the side of "l'amour."

Imelda, breaking so many library rules, set a water bottle (opened) right next to my elbow, where I was sure to knock it all over myself when I turned from talking to Francis. (Who was busy explaining to me why Romeo and Juliet was the best book ever written, and how it would've been better if a French playwright had wrote it.) As soon as he saw her set it down, he snatched it up and moved it next to her.

Which is how she ended up with a lapful of water.

Then, she resorted to clipping the suspenders from my dress onto my chair. (How she managed that, I'll never know.)

When Gilbert appeared to be in a good enough mood to not murder Francis if he attempted it, Francis plopped himself down on my lap and moved to kiss my neck. He whispered "Stay still, ma cheri." He then quickly undid my suspenders from my chair (which were actually knotted impossibly, he later told me.) He gave me a look that said "start making it look like I did something." I burned bright red (I was actually, truly blushing, because I imagined what would have happened if I tried to stand up while tied to the chair.) and screamed shrilly.

Gilbert, being my loving Bruder, was the only one who paid attention to me.

Bruder stared at me, shocked. "What'd Francis do this time?"

Francis gave me a warning look, and I quickly spouted lies off the top of my head.

"He...he tried to feel up my shirt by unbuttoning my suspenders?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, Francis sighed in relief, and Imelda glared daggers at me.

I quickly rebuttoned my suspenders, feeling guilty because I rarely lied so efficiently.

After Imelda finally got caught by Antonio for her antics (she had been about to throw a dictionary at my head), I snuck off to sit by myself and finish my book.

As I finally sat down in a hidden corner of the (rather impressively huge) library, I realized that I only had five minutes left before class.

I sighed and closed my eyes in anger.

When I opened them, golden-brown irises were staring back at me.

I yelped, obviously surprised.

Feliciano smiled at me. (I should really remember that he's not smiling at me, just smiling in general.) "Ve~ Why are you sitting here all by yourself, Aloisa~?"

I shrugged. "Everywhere else, your schwester is trying to kill me and everyone is so _loud_."

He looked at me, confused. "You're not used to loud places?"

I was perplexed as to why he didn't seem to notice that his sister _is trying to kill me_.

I sighed and said, "Yes. And if you could be quiet, that would be even better."

He pouted and began to get all teary again. "Veee~ Doitsu doesn't love me~!"

I was immediately shocked. How does someone so oblivious pick up on things like that.

"O-O-Of course I d-do, Feliciano...!"

He instantly brightened up and clinged onto my arm. "Yay~ Doitsu loves me~!"

I blinked back my confusion.

People like Feliciano are here in the world. And sometimes, you just have to let them do what they want because they are too adorable to deny.

**:) That was really fun to write. I'll have to learn more German, though, other then "Fuck" "Sister" "Brother" and "my" XD (Really, I know how to speak German, I just don't use anything other than those here in this story.)**

**:P I'm really tired, so I'm gonna stop here for the night.**

**If you liked, review! Because if you don't, I'll think that all of you who didn't don't like my story. :(**


	5. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
